Legends, the unchaptered version
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: This is Legends, the unchaptered version. Please r &r! It's legends that are important to my other stories. It is vague, but gives hints about the rest of the story. That's the purpose of it. It does not follow the Star Wars book series, so please be


Legends: 

Legends: 

Legend #1 The Legend of Dyrnwyn

For your information: This legend is taken from a certain journal and is known by the group that finds it. It is also a story that has been passed down from generation to generation . It was never proven true, but only believed (but the people whom I referred further ^ there know it to be true.)... The Legend states that somewhere in the land, on some planet there are hidden two things: a sword and a journal. Let's not worry about the journal now, for this is a legend is about the sword, not the journal. This sword is important, for it could bring destruction or guard for the bearer that could use it. It is known that the Republic/Rebellion must find its position, so as not to let it fall into enemy hands. But, they reasoned as long as it's place is hidden, (from everyone) it is safer then the threat of it falling into Maurder/Empire hands. Anyway, it is said that when a certain group got their Forces, also a sword was created. It was a Force Sword, a powerful sword that has power to do certain things. Aft this person mad the sword out of the rock, an inscription appeared on it, an inscription that he didn't write! It said something about the doorway could only be opened 4 times and to protect the sword wisely. Only a person with the Royal force can retrieve the deepest power within it. A person with both a strong and Royal Force (making them have a very strong Force) can retrieve all information. The Maurders will be conquered by this and only this. (That last sentence was almost totally rubbed off and will re-appear in the hands of someone with a very strong Force. Then, after that day something happened and the sword disappeared and was never seen again...until one day.......And this sword was called Dyrnwyn, named after the son of the guy who made it. For your next legend, you must wait patiently. Until next time! 

Legend #2 The Prince and Princess

For your information: This legend is taken from a certain part of a story, a story that is vital to another story and will be mentioned in that other one (as in all legends.) It is a story that different people know different parts of it. Everyone that knows about this particular happening knows some truth and got misinformed (either by another person or themselves.) Only together can the total truth be found out. I will tell this legend in different views. You must decide for yourself...all will be spelled out and told in time............ The legend states that there was once a very beautiful queen not too long ago. (For this story took place not all that long ago.) She was the only child of the retired king and queen. She was single when she ran in with the likes of a very handsome guy. Now this handsome guy was very popular and famous. He was the most respected and had the strongest force and could use it well. He was a hero of the Clone Wars. Anyway, they met and they got married. It was very much to the dislike of a very evil man and of an idiot-of-a-man. Anyway, that part is another part of the story and does not concern this legend all that much. After the queen and this guy had been married for a very short time, she found out she was just newly pregnant. Her husband never found out. He left her, although they did not get a divorce and were still married to each other. Those two people I mentioned earlier were also angered by this and took actions. (That is too part of the story and not the legend.) Anyway, a weird green creature and a very good friend of the king (the husband of the queen) also knew she was pregnant. She also had a doctor for it. But no one knew she was pregnant with twins, not even herself. Which that is a big deal because of what that means about her children's force...means something different then a single child. Again, I cannot explain this part. Just merely explaining something. Anyway, she was on a particular planet when she gave birth. Not until that night when she gave birth did she or anyone else know she was having twins. People or creatures from each side went and spied on her. They found out about it being twins and reported to their leaders right away. About her children: one was a girl and the other was a boy. The two groups of spies hid and when one of the people who had delivered them held them, they were stolen and kidnapped. I cannot say any more, to protect them...All I can say is that they are our only hope against the Empire. The missing prince and princess...only with them can there be hope for the Rebellion and the defeating of the Dark Side. Until next time! 

Legend #3 The Legend of the Doorway

For your information: this legend is a legend many heard of yet, many do not believe because they have not ever seen it in action. Depending on when you take a look at this legend, some people know it to be more then just a legend...This could probably tie in with another legend that I may or may not write. You'll just have to wait and see! The legend states that there is some sort of energy thing that exerts light. It is said to be a doorway. No one knows where the other side of it is, for the legend only tells of one doorway. That is one reason why many people dis-regard this legend, saying it is fake along with other things. People think that it has something to do with their past...where they might have come from. You will see what I'm talking about in another legend. But something happened and the doorway became lost. Everything did. It is said that the doorway can be closed or open. But what is it that could make this doorway appear? Could you open it just anywhere or does it have to be in just one spot? Those are just some unanswered questions about it. The doorway could be significant if someone discovered it...it could also bring danger. People might miss-use it. Oh, but then somewhere on something, it says that the doorway can only be opened four times. Has the doorway been used too often. Looks that no one will ever find out... Until next time!_

Legend #4 The Force For your information: this legend is extremely important in certain past times, but is now forgotten...all due to something I can't mention right away. But then it is important...if the galaxy is to be freed.... The legend states that there is such a thing as a power that is a gift handed down from one generation to another. It is a power, a very special power. As I have said, only some people are gifted with it. It is something you can not just go out and get. You must be born with it and it is inherited. Now, you don't have to have the same level of force as your parents, but if your parents have it, you have it. The force is the thing that the Jedi Knights use as their power and strength. Like I said, it is a power, not a religion (like in the movies it is. I don't want it to be a religion because I want them all to be Christians, even the bad guys.) there are different levels of Force and they are as Follows: Gwythaint Force-only the gwythaints poises this. It's half a force (you will see on the Force Scale later on). Gwythaints just have enough force to write codes in their language (codes to us) and to be able to learn Basic. Normal Force-This is what most people have. You will see where it is located on the Scale of Forces, also. Now there are two kinds of normal force, Strong and average. Average is from -1 -- -6. That's what most people are. The few that are not are Strong force. They can pilot ships better and can sense things better. They are better at using the force and are dangerous to their enemies because of their force. To Dyrnwyn (if they could ever find it) if taken away unwillingly from someone with Strong Force, then it will not work for anyone else. Royal Force-it's the third kind of force. People with this force are very few. They can make someone who doesn't have the Force resist evil force or by making someone whom doesn't have it appear to be using it. Force Scale:\ 1/2 -1 -2 -3 -4 -5 -6 

Gwythaint Average 

Force

-7 -8 -9 -10 -11 -12 -13 -14

Strong Force

-15 -16 Royal Force someone who has parents

who have : one having -14

and the other -15. This 

is a combination

of both forces

Okay, as you can see Royal Force is -15. Now, you see a 16. I will attempt to explain this. -16 is if somehow there is someone with a strong normal force that has a kid with someone with a Royal Force, any kids of theirs would have -16, an extremely powerful force dangerous to all baddies. They would have both Royal & Strong Normal. Like mentioned before a- is not a negative sign, but the sign of the Force. there is only one aspect that is important I have not mentioned yet and that is twins and forces. If there were to ever be a set of twins born to parents of a force, they would be dangerous to their enemies because they could communicate easier through the Force then other people and both of them have the exact same level of force as each together, even if they are not identical. Anyone with any level of force can use it to decode the codes. With the Force you can do many things.

Legend #5 The Force 2

For your information: this legend is the second half of the last one. You see, the Force is so complex and important, it takes two legends to fully explain it! The legend states that this legend, being the second one about it, the subject of the Force, what I explained in the last legend still applies. Don't forget it when you read this one! Last time talked about Force levels, the different kinds of Forces, what it is, the scale, and about siblings and the Force. All right, now it is time to tell you more of what it is. It is the energy field that is created by all living things and people who have it can use it. It surrounds and binds the galaxy together. (That's what Obi-Wan said in the movie). Now, when I talk about sides I could mean two things, so this will clear it up. Meaning #1: The sides in the Galaxy. Example Maurder (Maurders), Empire (Imperials), Republic, or Rebellion (Rebels). Meaning #2: The Sides of the Force. There are two sides of the Force: The Light Side and the Dark Side. Now they have both been there all along and they both haven't. If you get my meaning. The Dark Side had not always been known. I guess that's a better way of saying it, but it was still there, no one knew about it. The Dark Side is evil and the Light Side is not. Okay, now let me explain this. Gwythaint Force is so weak it really isn't on either side. Normal Force & Royal Force could be used either as good or bad. Got that? So, as you will see, some one will discover that they can do evil things with the Force. Like killing people, hurting people, and much more. I might even have to do a third legend on the topic...I'm not sure yet. But, the Dark Side is made up of those who can use the Force in a bad way. Now, here's something else. A person with a strong Normal or Royal Force can feel (sense) a person with a Strong Normal Force on the Dark Side, no matter who they are, really wall. Got that? Now, I will attempt to explain the things you can do with the Light Force (providing that you have it, of course!) You can become invisible, use it to freeze things and enemies, use it to help guide you in battle, communicate with others who have it, communicate well with other if you have a strong force and so do they (no matter the side), use it to float, use it to deflect, use it to move objects, use it to influence weak-minded people or creatures, use a lightsaber, decode the Gwythaint codes, and deflect things coming towards you, resist certain things of the Dark Side, it will block the Dark Force if someone with the same level as you or lower tries his or her powers on you. You can also see future things that might happen. You can also heal yourself to a certain extent with it. There's also the anti-motion, which you can slow things coming at you. Then, there is the one where you can control your lightsaber or things like that in air, which is kind of already mentioned when I said you can move things with it. Now if you don't know you have it, well you can't use it on purpose. (That's obvious.) But, if someone tries using mind-control or tries commanding you to do something you don't want to do with their powers, then you will still resist it. Same with Dyrnwyn. Even if it gets taken from someone who doesn't know they have it unwillingly, then no one can use it until it is returned to the person it was taken from, which I said in the last legend. They can use it (the force) without knowing it or meaning to. Okay, there will be a third legend about the Force next time. I have not yet said all I wanted you to know about it. So, until next time! 

Legend #6 The Force 3

For your information: this legend is the 3rd part of explaining about the Force (as you might have guessed from the name.) The legend states that there is also a evil side to the Force, a Dark Side. As I have already told you. Now, I must explain the Dark Force Powers. I've already explained the Light Force Powers. The Dark Force is almost the same, except evil. There are things the light Force doesn't do, but the Dark Force does. You can hurl lightning/electricity at your enemies and hit people with it. You can also try to use your powers on someone to force them into something they don't want to do. These things are such things as, "write me, fall in love with me, marry me. Write me fall in love with me, marry me. Write me, fall in love with me marry me." They can use it in writing. Anyway, the Light Force is used out of good, likewise the Dark Force is used out of evil. Fear, anger, aggression, and hat lead to the Dark Side. Use the Force only for good use. Use it out of defense in battle. Now to tell you more. If someone has the Force and they turn to the Dark Side, then they still have that level of Force. Once you start down the dark path, it is supposedly supposed to dominate your destiny, but there is a slight chance, a very slight chance that someone could help convince them to turn back to the Light Side. If someone with the Force becomes a Maurder, they will lose that power forever and never be able to get it back. I think I have finally explained to you all about the Force, as much as I can think of for right now. I may think of a little something I might have left out, but I think I basically covered it all. I would mention it in another Legend, if I thought of something, anything. Well, until next time! We will explore a different topic next time, so stay tuned! The Light Force is usually referred to as just the Force. The Dark Side is not stronger then the Light Side. 

Legend #7 Legend of the Jedi Knights For your information: This legend is a very old legend, dated to have started before the Republic began, in that pre-Republic period of time. Now, this legend will be how Endor should have started....maybe...I mean for episode 1, the introductory, but I forgot, so I am telling you now. The Legend states that long, long ago some people who had touched some things found out they could do things no one else could. They found out they could do things in different levels...and they were later called the First Jedi Knights. Anyway, Before I go any further, I must tall you two things I forgot to about the Force. More specifically, the Royal Force. People with the Royal Force, when they get injured, they fell the pain more and they cannot have regular pain pills to kill the pain, or they will get sick for half an hour after they took it (if they don't know they have the Force and don't know how to use it.) If they do know they have it and know how to use it, then they might die from it. Has to do with some strange reaction between it and the Royal Force. If they do take the pain pills, then the pain will increase. People with the Royal Force have their own pain pills. If they don't have the Royal Force and take a royal Force pain pill, it might kill them. Also, if someone has helped make a baby with someone (you know what I mean) and it's a guy and they turn to the Dark Side or help the Dark Side in any way, then something might be wrong with any male children, depending how serious they helped out, depends on how affected their son is, they might even kill their child because they effect it so much. Anyway, back to this Legend. There was a time when there were hundreds of like police officers that guarded the galaxy. These were called Jedi knights. They are all extinct now, except for one. (Not counting the others that could become one later.) It was a glorious time, the Jedi Age. It was a civilized galaxy, no guns, only lightsabers were used in battle. But all that is lost now. Little remains of the Jedis. One man destroyed most of them. His name, Darth Vader. Vader is a Dark Jedi along with the others on the Dark Side. The Jedis were the people who had the Force and used it. It's sad. They are all gone now. And so the days have passed with no hope for the galaxy. -Obi-Wan Kenobi As you can see, Obi-Wan wrote this legend in hopes that someone will find the, someone with a Force. but Obi-Wan thinks that's not going to happen. That the person who it was intended for was too sick and died long ago. Until next time! 

Legends: Legend #8 The Legend of the Diary 

For your information: this legend was promised to you long ago...I believe along with another. The legend states that somewhere in the galaxy was hidden a book...a journal of a travel made long ago. This journal holds many secrets. It is extremely important. Especially the last couple of pages. Anyway, it is said that when this journal is found, secrets will be revealed. The most important secret of Dyrnwyn is among them. It tells how the galaxy to populated by humans, where they came from, how to open the doorway and much more. It also has ancient maps along with the location of a factory...need I go on. The writer carefully hid it along with the sword when it was in danger. The writer was in great danger...this journal, as long as it stays hidden is good...but as all things do...it will fall into enemy hands. That almost cannot be prevented. AS this legend is written...it may be even found...in their hands...But all this is not important compared to what I am about to reveal. It is the contents of the last two pages. "I must go now. I am in grave danger. This must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. This book contains our secrets. You must use the sword to open the doorway. Use it wisely...for the doorway can only be opened four times. Anuvuin is in danger. The Maurders have launched their attack. My people must flee to a planet. Lucky we developed those space ships. Our new land will be called Alderaan. I must be going now. Yoda will be your guide. Trust him and only him with this book and diary. He will know what to do." I memorized this message, for I was there...for I am Yoda who wrote this Legend. Until next time! Yoda 

Legends: Legend #9 The Legend of the Clone Wars

For your information: this legend takes place at a time of trouble. It involves the entire galaxy. It is a time of ideas and of a great war. For it is the Clone Wars, a huge series of wars: the biggest war in the galaxy's history. The legend states that the Jedi Knights, while trying to protect the galaxy from harm...won a great battle. The hero, the most powerful man with the Force known. There was also a man trying to rise to power in shall we say an unjust way. There was also the Queen, a very beautiful person. This was also a turning point in Maurder history. Anyway, it is said that many lives were lost. It was an extremely dangerous time for the Republic. And as you will see in the stories to come...something happens and the whole galaxy is changed because of it. Guess what part of the story this will come up in....it directly affects another. It involves all characters in one way or another in one of the stories as you will soon see. Also, some people disappear during this time, in fear for the galaxy. You have this to look forward to... So stay tuned! It will come eventually, you may not even know it...but it will. And you will find that many times this is only the beginning of freeing the galaxy..... Until next time! 

*Written between episodes 1 and 2 on May 12, 2000

Legends:Legend #13 The Legend of the Chosen One

For your information:This legend has not yet been fulfilled fully (in most of the stories.)It is a Jedi Legend.It is a part of the future that a certain old Jedi saw in the future.

The Legend states that there will be a person born with an extremely high force. Stronger than anyone ever thought there would be…even stronger than the head of the Jedi Council's. And this person will bring balance to the Force.(And the Chosen one will have a father, unlike in the movie.)

That's all it has to say. Yes, this legend is short, but it is important.Remember, "size matters not."

Now, you are ready to begin the story….

Now, journey with Walker and the others. Remember, expect the unexpected and may Walker be victorious.Experience the Great Voyage, the excitement of the Great Race, and all other events to follow in:

Endor

Coming next!

The Official Pineapple People Seal


End file.
